Forever and Always My Baby You'll Be
by MouseDragon
Summary: The last story in the Sparkplug Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

And we're back! As for the story ending being disapointing, believe it or not, all will be revealed in the third part. I will admit, towards the end, I was hit with a bad case of writers block and I had just returned from a funeral. I agree, its kind of slopped together... But I wanted to make sure I got it done. This is a triquel to Baby Mine and Sparkplug:Child Of The Universe. If you havent read those two, read them first. When this story is done, I would like to write a bunch of ficlets about Ellie and Hot Rod, as well as finish the other stories I have up. The reason I have split this story into 3 parts is simple. I didnt want one big story with 200 chapters. My first rehersal for Song Of Survival is tommarow, so updates will be sporatic. The life of an actress is a busy one. Disclaimer: I dont own transformers. I do own Sparkplug and Ellie Takahara. I also own Shatterstrike. And this story, which is awesome. If you want to write a fanfic based on it, be my guest, as long as you dont steal. Meaning, copy and paste it, change a few words and claim you wrote it. People who do that suck. This story starts out slow, bear with me.

Forever and Always my baby you'll be, is a phrase from a very sweet children's book. I dont own it.

Chapter One, I will remember you

They had been on the planet Tibaru for three weeks, waiting for a new weapons core to be delivered and completing repairs on the breached hull of the ARC. Bumblebee had promised Sparkplug they would be ok and they were. Hand in hand, spark to spark, together Bumblebee and Sparkplug, began life without Sam. She needed him. He needed her. It was enough. Sparkplug was entranced by the people of Tibaru. Tall and slender, they were almost human in appearance. They had four arms and stood almost at the height of the mighty autobots that were guests on their planet. Soft blue skin and glowing red eyes were striking against the almost etheral white material of the long robes they wore. Long black hair, tied in topknots, hung down the the floor. They were happy to share their culture and history and Sparkplug immersed herself in it, dragging Bee with her as she explored with a child-like glee that healed his broken spark in a way that nothing else could. When the weapons core arrived, Bee was almost tempted to ask if they could stay behind.

-two weeks later-

"Prowl to Optimus Prime"

With a grin, Optimus Prime flicked on his COM "Good to hear your voice again old friend.

Prowl "Likewise. What's your ETA?"

Optimus "36 hours. I look forward to seeing you. We have much to talk about."

Prowl "How are the troops?"

Optimus, hesitant "Holding up. I have news, both good and bad. "

Prowl, knowing that tone all too well. "Who ceased function?"

Optimus Prime, sounding sad "Sam."

Having been kept up to date on everything happening on earth by weekly reports, Prowl winced. "How is Bumblebee handling the loss of his Spark-Mate?"

Optimus "Suprisingly well. The sparkling has been a great help."

Prowl "I look forward to meeting her."

Optimus "I believe you two will be great friends."

Prowl "She is my niece. Of course we will be great friends. How is Ironhide handling his pregnancy?"

Optimus, chuckling "Ratchet has had to preform major repairs on both of the twins, six times this week. I would say, he is handling it quite well."

Prowl laughed "Just like old times."

Optimus "How are things on your end?"

Prowl "We have been attacked twice this week, Hoist and Red Alert have been busy. They'll be glad to have Ratchet. Bluestreak is out of the game, he took a plasmatonic blast to right side. Ripped off both his arm and leg and cracked his C-circuit, Hound burned out his projection processor and Perceptor is going to end up in Medbay with a dent in his skull if he doesnt stop rattling off at me about his latest discovery. Between Skyfire, Mirage and I, we have our hands full. You couldnt be coming at a better time."

Optimus, grinning "Just like old times."

Prowl "Yeah, just about."

Sunstreaker "I so rock."

Prowl "Do the words Private Channel mean nothing to you Sunny?"

Sunstreaker "I missed you too Captian Grumpy Pants"

Optimus Prime, with a heavy sigh "Just like old times." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. YAY.

They arrived on Cybertron in the middle of a heated battle. It was decided that Bumblebee, Ratchet and Ironhide would remain on the ARC with Ellie and Sparkplug, while, Jazz, Optimus, Hot Rod and the twins joined the fight... Ironhide had thrown a fit over being forced to stay behind, but Ratchet wouldnt hear it. With the sparkling so close to being due, there was no way the medic would allow the old warrior to join the battle. So it was, that for the first time in history, Ironhide was playing Go Fish in the middle of a war.

Sparkplug "Do you have any seven's?"

Ironhide, grumbling "Go fish"

Bumblebee almost smiled, seeing Ironhide sitting there with his legs spread to accomadate his massive buldging belly, playing cards with Sparkplug. It was almost enough to take the heaviness from his spark.

Ironhide, straightening his back as he tried to get comfertable "Got any four's?"

Sparkplug was about to reply when a massive explosion shook the ship. Grunting, Ironhide heaved himself out of his chair, charging his cannons as Bumblebee stepped infront of Sparkplug.

Bumblebee, charging his own cannon "It came from Medbay."

Sparkplug, sounding scared. "Are we being attacked?"

Ironhide, looking down at the little sparkling. "Dunno kiddo. Stay here. I'm gonna go check it out"

Bumblebee nodded, gently taking Sparkplug's hand and giving it a comforting squeeze "It'll be ok Sparks..."

Cursing his wide girth, Ironhide made his way down the hallway, cannon's charged and ready. He saw the smoke coming from Ratchet's med bay, just as a decepticon stepped through the doorway. Ironhide didnt wait to be noticed before firing. The decepticon returned fire, Ironhide dodging, somewhat clumsily. The deception fired several more shots before slumping to the ground as with a sickening grinding sound, his head was removed, falling to the floor with a thunk. Ratchet stepped through the doorway, leaning heavily against the wall before sliding to the floor, unconcious as bright blue energon trickled from a gaping hole in his side. Ironhide barely had time to examine him before another volley of shots slammed into the wall next to him, crouching as best he could, he fired back, then slammed into the charging decepticons that had come around the corner in a flurry of hand to hand combat. He almost doubled over as the Decepticon he was fighting slammed a fist into his middle. Struggling to stay upright, he brought his cannon back, firing point blank into the head of the decepticon. He had barely managed to finish the decepticon he was fighting when six more came around the corner. Grunting inspite of the burning agony shooting through him, Ironhide aimed his cannons, praying to primus the sparkling inside of him was ok.

-On the planet Cybertron-

Jazz flipped over Skyfire, slamming both of his feet into the face of the decepticon that was aiming a missle at the back of his friend's head, when a shooting pain almost took his breath away. Gasping, he landed hard on his shoulder, before rolling and running in the direction of the ARC.

"Optimus Prime To Jazz"

Jazz, speaking into his com, his voice dazed and full of fear "Something is wrong with Ironhide"

Prowl "Jazz, have you glitched? We are in the middle of a battle"  
Optimus Prime "Go, we have this covered"

Prowl "Optimus..."

Optimus Prime "I dont have time to argue Prowl, as you said we are in the middle of a battle"

Jazz was no longer listening as he charged through the gaping hole in the side of the ARC, frantically searching for the source of his pain. "IRON WHERE ARE YOU?" Jazz leapt over the smoking decepticon bodies in the hallway, making his way rapidly through the ship. He ran into Bumblebee and Sparkplug first, Bee had her pressed against the wall behind him, cannon still smoking from the several shots he had fired. Sparkplug threw her arms around Jazz and he held her, ignoring his fear for a moment to comfort the terrified sparkling.

Sparkplug "Jazz! We're being attacked!"

Jazz "Shh... I know kiddo...It'll be ok. I got this covered. You stick with Bee, I'll go take care of tha bad guys, can ya do that?"

She nodded and Jazz turned his gaze to Bee "Which way did Iron go?"

Bee "Medbay..."

Jazz didnt wait another moment, he handed Sparkplug off to Bee and jogged in the direction of the Medbay. He knew Ironhide had been there, when he saw the trail of decepticon pieces littering the hall. He heard more shots coming from the east corrider. Fear gripped his spark as the scene unfolded. Ten Decepticons had Ironhide backed against the wall. He was fighting them off, but it was obvious he was losing as he struggled to keep on his feet. Jazz didnt think, he just charged in. When it was over, not a single decepticon still functioned. Panting he turned his attention to Ironhide, who was leaning heavily against the wall, a puddle of blue forming under him.

Jazz, worry lacing his voice "Hide..."

Ironhide, grunting and pushing himself off the wall, swaying slightly as energon continued to trickle rapidly down his leg and pool on the floor at his feet "Saved me again..."

Jazz, wrapping his arms around Ironhide as he fell forward "Dontcha dare leave me Iron Man..."

Ironhide moaned softly "Not...Gonna...Leave...Ya..."

As Ironhide's optic's dimmed, Jazz could only pray that Ratchet was still alive. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 IM GOING TO KILL IRONHIDE! MUAHAHAHA! No, just kidding. I like Ironhide. He isnt going to die... yet. I just love being evil. Yep. Evil mouse dragon. MUAHAHA. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARsqueak! As for the review regarding Prowl calling Sunstreaker "Sunny". Does the concept of family escape you? Prowl helped raise the twins. OF COURSE he calls Sunstreaker Sunny. He wuvs him. Would never admit it, but he does. Duh. Yes I know Prowl is anal, BUT, I dont think he's heartless. Logical does not equal emotionless. Get over it. I dont own transformers. I do own Ellie, Sparkplug and Shatterstrike. Who is Shatterstrike? Read and find out!

Chapter 3, introducing SHATTERSTRIKE!

Jazz paced until there were tracks worn in the floor infront of the medbay on Cybertron. Red Alert had thrown him when Ironhide had flatlined on the table and he had begun screaming. They had managed to stabalize him, but Jazz could feel Ironhide's spark sputtering, flaring and dimming and flaring again, slowly driving him insane. So busy with his pacing was he, that he didnt notice Sunstreaker until he had almost run into him. Looking up, he met those deep blue eyes he had known from the moment they first burst to life. Sideswipe stood beside his brother, both looking at their co-creator for a moment. 

Jazz, brokenly "I'm not in the mood for mischief"

Sunstreaker, holding his gaze "Neither are we"

Jazz, staring at the floor "Thats rare"

Sunstreaker grabbed him, pulling him into his arms as Sideswipe came up behind him, pinning him in a double sided bear hug.

Jazz let himself go limp, silently sinking into the comforting warmth had as much of himself and Ironhide in them as he and Ironhide did and letting his tears fall.

-Two Hours Later-

Jazz jerked awake, as he felt Ironhide's spark flare up and then dim to almost nothing. He was about to slam himself through the door when it opened. To his amazement, Ratchet stood there.

Jazz, yelling as Ratchet grabbed him, holding him still "LET ME GO SLAG YOU!"

Ratchet "Jazz..."

Jazz punched Ratchet, bringing his fist against the newly patched wound. Ratchet grunted, but didnt release his hold "JAZZ! IRONHIDE IS FINE."

Jazz, almost sagging with relief as heard those words "But...I felt him...He..."

Ratchet "He sparked your son."

Jazz, tears flowing as he realized that what he had been feeling had been the result of Ironhide giving birth.

Ratchet "Its premature, fragile. You need to be calm." Ratchet looked down at him, his face kind.

Jazz nodded and Ratchet stepped aside. Ironhide was laying on the stasis bed in the middle of the room. Blue energon covered the floor and the table. He was looking at the tiny pulsing spark in the palm of his hand, lifting his eyes as Jazz came in.

Ironhide "I told you I wasnt going to leave you..."

Jazz, trying to sound amused "After the pit you put me through, I almost wished you had

Ironhide chuckled "I made you somethin"

Jazz peered at the tiny pulsing spark in Ironhide's hand and thought he would die of joy. "Well now, thats mighty kind of you."

Ironhide "I was thinkin we would call him Shatterstrike."

Jazz lovingly placed a kiss on Ironhide's lips "I think that'll do just fine"

Ironhide, smiling "I love you Jazz..."

Jazz, ignoring the energon all over the table, climbed up next to his spark-mate, resting his head on the chest of the one being in existance he loved almost as much as the tiny spark they had almost lost. "Diddo Iron-Man. Diddo." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Awwwwwwwwwwww, new baby sparkling, lots of happy mushness.And yes, Jazz and Ironhide sparked the twins. Think about it. Put Ironhide and Jazz together and doesnt it just fit? Yep yep. Inspiration for this chapter goes to my husband, because I love him with every pulse of my spark. Happy sigh. 

Chapter 4

Prowl was patrolling the halls of the Cybertron base, as he did every night before going into stasis, when he heard the familiar sound of the twins snickering. Rolling his optics, he followed the sound, heading towards his office. He was just about there when he was intercepted by a spindly little sparkling, who looked up at him with her big blue optics. An optic ridge raised as he looked down at her. To his suprise, she looked terrified.

Prowl slowly crouched, not wanting to spook her and spoke gently "Hello."

Sparkplug, her voice tiny and scared "Y...You dont eat sparklings...do you?"

Prowl scowled, not needing to wonder who gave her that idea "Certianly not. I am called Prowl, what is your name?"

Sparkplug "Sparkplug..."

Prowl smiled softly "That is a very nice name."

Sparkplug "Thanks..."

Prowl looked up as Sideswipe came around the corner, wearing his I just did somethin and Im trying to hide it expression. Prowl hid his grin, using his dont you dare fuck with me tone. "Sideswipe."

Sideswipe stood at attention, giving a sarcastically sloppy salute "Captian Grumpy Pants SIR!

Sparkplug giggled

Prowl, raising an optic ridge at Sideswipe and ignoring his blatent disrespect for authority "At ease."

Sideswipe grinned like a maniac and dropped his salute, winking at Sparkplug, who giggled more.

Prowl, knowing he wouldnt get a straight answer "What are you up to this evening Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe, snerking "I came to find Sparkplug. Its time for her to go into stasis. Ya know, uncle duty and all."

Prowl caught a glimpse of Sunstreaker heading down the hall in the other direction, just as he disapeared around the corner and returned his gaze to the Sparkling and the Autobot who may as well have been one. "I see. Very well. Pleasant dreams Sparkplug."

Sparkplug, grabbing Sideswipe's hand "Thank you... Prowl...It was nice meeting you."

Prowl watched as the evil twin and the sparkling hurried down the hall and sighed, wondering what chaos awaited him and made his way to his office. Opening the door he simply stared. The entire office, had been painted from top to bottem, in a garishly bright pink. He smirked softly and closed the door. As he thought over the best way to punish them, Prowl realized just how much he had missed the twins.

-elsewhere-

Ellie was cruising along the strange steel planet that was Cybertron in the front seat of a bright orange Ferrari Enzo shaped hover car.

Hot Rod "Hey babe?"

Ellie grinned at the slender japanese man who appeared in the passenger seat next to her. "Yeah?"

Hot Rod, staring out across the vastness infront of them "Ya ever regret that I can't give you kids?"

Ellie let go of the wheel and lay her head in his lap "Nope. I got you. Thats enough."

Hot Rod grinned, his deep blue eyes looking down at her "I talked to Optimus this morning. The decepticons are plotting another attack against Earth."

Ellie sat up, eyes wide "My parents..."

Hot Rod, nodding "Thats why we're going back. I was just thinking... Maybe while we're there... If you wanna, I think we should adopt a kid."

Ellie looked at the man she loved curiously "You want children?"

Hot Rod "Yeah."

Ellie "What brought this on?"

Hot Rod "Shatterstrike"

Ellie "Ironhide and Jazz's kid?"

Hot Rod, almost looking sheepish "Yeah... I thought, if they can raise a kid, why cant we? I mean lookit us babe. We're a perfect team."

Ellie smiled, stroking his cheek with her fingers "Yeah. We are. I love you Rod... "

Hot Rod, leaning down to kiss her gently "Until the day I rust away babe... "


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Sparklings 

Ironhide looked at Jazz, smiling. Jazz kissed him softly "Ready?"

Ironhide nodded, his blue optic's twinkling. To prepare for the bonding, he had undergone the ritual of getting over energized on high grade and it showed in his uncharacteristic giddy-ness. "Yep!"

Jazz wrapped an arm around Ironhide, both as a symbol of affection and to keep him on his feet. Ironhide gently lifted the spark in his hand, then brought it down, almost violently into the chest cavity of the protoform, Jazz put his hand over Ironhide's, both shuddering as they poured their combined life force into it, pushing the tiny spark forward as it grew and bonded to its new form, draining them both rapidly as it took the energy needed complete the bonding. Jazz braced himself as Ironhide sagged against him, his own optic's dimming slightly as the sparkling finished, its optic's glowing until they burned a bright blue.

Jazz whispered softly holding out his hand. "Hello little one, do you know who you are?"

The protoform chirped cheerfully, its little lips curling joyfully "im shatterstrike!"

Ironhide, his gruff voice gentle "Very good. Do you know who we are?"

The protoform chirped again, reaching out to touch Jazz's outstretched hand, tiny fingers brushing across large ones "creators!"

Ironhide leaned against Jazz, running his fingers across the little protoform's cheek, just a bright brown stream squirted out from the hole in the protoform's abdomen, hitting Jazz's leg. The baby transformer giggled as he purged his exhaust system all over his creator, kicking his little metal fit gleefully.

Jazz, chuckling and wiping the dirty energon off himself. "The twins are gonna be so proud."

Ironhide's laughter echoed through the base.

-Some time later...-

Optimus Prime and Ratchet, Prowl, Ironhide and Jazz sat side by side, sipping highgrade and watching a scene they hadnt seen for millions of years. A scene that filled them with hope for the future like nothing else could. There, laying on the floor, with paints and brushes mysteriously procured by Sunstreaker, was Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, each working intently on painting the canvas's infront of them. But the miraculas thing, was the two little sparklings laying next to them, working on paintings of their own.

Optimus, a soft, almost sad smile on his face as he watched the little sparklings infront of him. "He is a fine sparkling."

Jazz, still looking giddy "Course he is, lookit who his creators are."

Ironhide grunted, leaning back in his chair. "He's got yer eyes Jazz"

Prowl chuckled. "He is indeed, quite a little charmer."

Ratchet, gruffly "You say that now Prowl. Wait until he grows and we have triplets instead of twins. You wont be laughing

Prowl "With my luck, it will be quadruplettes. Sparkplug is already joining in"

Optimus, smirking "Yes, I heard about your new office."

Ratchet, chuckling "Oh they've done this before. Back when she was still human, she and the twins painted Ironhide pink."

Ironhide rolled his optics "Don't remind me. Took a slagging month to get it off too"

Prowl grinned "I wish I could have been there."

Jazz, stretching and finishing his high grade, getting up "It's time for new sparklings to go into stasis." Sparkplug and Scatterstrike whined in unison, until Sunstreaker whispered loudly "Its ok, we'll come spring you two after captian grumpy pants and grampa go to sleep."

Ironhide, following Jazz as he scooped up the spindly little sparkling in one arm and Sparkplug in the other, heading towards the stasis chambers "You wake up my sparklings boy and I'll bust a plasma blast up your aft so hard it'll weld your exhaust pipe to yer spark."

Sunstreaker "Awwww. I love you too Mama'Hide!". He ducked as a plasma blast hit the wall next to his head and grinned.

Ratchet, Optimus and Prowl exchanged looks.

Prowl "Just like old times."

-Later That Night-

Optimus Prime was dreaming again... The same dream that had haunted him over and over for millions of years. He was running, smoke blinding his optics as he struggled over piles of rubble and deactivated mech's, both decepticon and autobot, searching armour for a familiar flash of yellow, praying he wouldnt find it. He was stupid. So stupid. How could he have let his precious little sparkling out of his sight. Such a fool. His voice called out, he hardly recognized it. "BEE!" as silence echoed across the ruins of Tyger Pax, Optimus Prime felt an icey hand curl around his spark as he saw the flash of yellow he had been looking for. Moving like a man posessed, he climbed over the rubble, panic filling him as he looked at the broken, twisted body laying almost lifelessly across the ground and those beautiful blue optics turned, meeting his as Bee opened his mouth and nothing came out but a twisted, broken rasp. Systems jerked to life as he sat straight up. It only took him a moment to realize he was laying on his stasis bed. Tyger Pax was just a memory. Shuddering, he got to his feet, silently making his way down the hall, as he had done so many times, searching room by room until he found Bumblebee, curled up on his stasis bed, Sparkplug sleeping nuzzled against his chest. Heaving a sigh of relief, he made his way to Ratchet's quarters. The medic was asleep, one arm tucked behind his head. He was about to turn and leave, when a flicker of blue caught his attention. Ratchet was no longer asleep.

Optimus, apologizing "I did not mean to wake you."

Ratchet, gently "You know you dont need to apologize for anything."

Optimus, sitting heavily on the bed next to Ratchet "I have far too much to apologize for..."

Ratchet, trying to sound cheerful "You are one hell of a leader Optimus, but everyone makes mistakes. You cannot beat yourself to death over them."

Optimus "I had the dream again Ratchet"

Ratchet winced. "Tyger Pax?"

Optimus, hanging his head "I never should have let him take command. He wasnt built for what I placed on him."

Ratchet placed a comferting hand on Optimus's shoulder "He wanted to Optimus. You taught him to do the right thing and he did it. You should be proud."

Optimus, his voice twisting with the sobs that threatened to escape "But look at what it cost him..."

Ratchet, wrapping his arms around Optimus and kissing him passionatly "Look at what it cost you."

Optimus shuddered, letting his tears fall as Ratchet held him and as they lost themselves in eachother's bodies, he tried to forget the past.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, YAY FOR BABY SPARKLINGS! I havent forgotten you! I have the second lead in a musical right now and rehersal has been eating my free time. Yes, I stole the sugar in my gas tank line from So I Married A Ferrari... But its just so cute! AWWWWW. So yes, my rabid updating will slow... But stay tuned, it aint over yet.

Chapter 6, it's raining sparklings...

Ellie grumbled, feeling a hand slide under her and pinch her butt . She brought her elbow back playfully, hearing a grunt as her elbow connected and pulled her pillow over head. "You dont stop it now, I'm gonna put sugar in yer gas tank..."

Hot Rod, tickling her without mercy "You ARE sugar in my gas tank."

Ellie squealing with laughter "ROD! IM TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Hot Rod, grinning, his deep blue eyes sparkling with mirth "Not anymore"

Ellie punched him, really really hard.

Hot Rod yelped "HEY!" 

He scowled at her as she grinned at him, then her grin faded, changing rapidly into an expression of pain. He sat up, alarmed.

Hot Rod "Ellie?"

Ellie shuddered at the sharp waves of pain that had suddenly overtaken her. Trying to keep her voice steady, she smirked "I'm ok..."

Hot Rod, not believing it for a minute grabbed her. With amazing strength, the hologram carried her kicking and screaming to the one person he knew could make sure she was ok.

-20 minutes later-

Ellie, scowling furiously and trying to stalk off the operating table, glaring at the two autobots infront of her "I'M FINE!"

Ratchet, scowling back and pushing her back down with a fingertip. "You are not fine, because you experianced pain. Pain, means you are not fine. Now hold still."

Ellie kicked his hand.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge "Wow, that accomplished alot. Feel better?"

She glared. "You hurt my foot."

Ratchet chuckled "You kicked my hand."

Hot Rod giggled "Babe, kicking Ratchet usually results in things hurting alot more then they should.Trust me, I know from experiance" 

Ratchet "Are you implying something Hot Rod?"

Hod Rod, grinning "Never."

Ratchet, sighing "Good. Now, if you are quite through with your tantrum, I would like to complete my diagnostic scan. For that, you will need to be still. Understand?"

Ellie continued to glare "Fine."

Ratchet ran his scans, getting a curious look on his face. "Hot Rod, may I speak to Ellie in private please?"

Hot Rod "But I..."

Ellie, grumping "Just get out, the sooner he talks to me alone, the sooner I can get back to bed."

Sullenly, Hot Rod left the room. "I'll be right out the door if you need me babe..."

After Hot Rod had left the room, Ratchet looked down at Ellie with an expression of deep thought."You know that you can speak to me in confidence, dont you?

Ellie "Well duh."

Ratchet "Ellie, have you mated with anyone other then Hot Rod?"

Ellie glared "Not that its any of your damned business, but no. Why?"

Ratchet spoke carefully, as if weighing what he was about to say. "My scans indicate, that you are 16 weeks pregnent."

Ellie's stared "Ratchet, holograms cant... Hot Rod told me..."

Ratchet nodded "Holograms lack the ability to reproduce and our sparking process is not compatiable with your anatomy. However, the fact remains, there is an embryo inside of your womb and it is growing and alive."

Ellie, putting her hand to her abdomen "How?"

Ratchet "I suspect it may have something to do with Sparkplug."

Ellie "But..."

Ratchet "She has both matrix's within her. Among our species, the Prime leads because the Prime carries the ability to promote certian aspects within us. Optimus held the matrix of leadership. He held the power to connect to the matrix, to speak to the ancient ones in our behalf and to be guided by them. His, combined with hers, has proven thus far to have the ability to create life where it would be impossible otherwise. I believe, that power has effected you."

Ellie, still in awe "So... What exactly is growing in my womb? Is it human?"

Ratchet "Technically, yes. The embryo will form itself to be compatiable with your body. I will have to run more tests to be sure."

Ellie hollared out the door "ROD! GET YOUR RUSTY BEHIND IN HERE NOW!"

Hot Rod practically knocked the door down, looking alarmed.

Ellie, grinning like a cheshire cat "I'm pregnent."

There was a resounding THUD as Hot Rod's optic's widened, then flickered and he fell over backwards unconcious on the floor. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Woohoo! House cleaned, Ellie pregnent, Happyness but...GASP...Whats this? Oh my... I am a devious little one... Yes yes.

Chapter 7- Morning sickness

Ratchet groaned. He felt as if his insides had been pulled out, slagged and put back in backwards. Blinking on his optics, he pushed himself to his feet, just as his stomach flipped itself inside out. Wretching as his system purged itself of energon, his mind went over possible causes for his current state. Suddenly his optic's widened. Almost skidding on the floor, he ran for his medbay.

-11 minutes later-

-Private COM-

"Ratchet to Optimus Prime"

"What is it Ratchet?"

Ratchet, his voice strained "We have a problem."

Optimus, sounding concerned "Whats wrong?"

Ratchet "We are going to have to make our relationship public."

Optimus "Are you sure?"

Ratchet "Optimus. I am carrying a sparkling."

Optimus "What?"

Ratchet "I am carrying a sparkling."

The sound of Optimus Prime hitting the floor, echoed through the base.

-Six minutes later-

As Ironhide and Prowl carried the unconcious form of Optimus Prime into Medbay, Ratchet resisted the urge to dent the wall with his faceplate.

Prowl "He just collapsed in the middle of the hall."

Ratchet, sighing "Lay him on the exam table and get out."

Ironhide, peering at Ratchet with a look of concern "Ratchet... You feelin ok? "

Ratchet looked up at Ironhide, knowing he couldnt fool the old warrior and pushed him and Prowl out the door. "I will explain later, just go."

Ratchet locked the medbay door behind him, his optics falling on the mech he had loved in secret from the moment he saw him. They had kept it hidden for so long, not wanting it to effect the countless lives that depended on them both. He wondered, with a heavy spark, where the future would lead them now. He sighed heavily and smacked Optimus upside the head, hiding his smirk as his dim optic's flickered and regained their familiar blue glow. Optimus rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Ratchet "Give your energon a second to reach your thought processors."

Optimus remained silent, his hand slowly reaching out and resting flat palmed against Ratchet's creation cortex.

Ratchet rested his hand over Optimus's. "We will not terminate this sparking."

Optimus frowned "You know me better then that."

Ratchet, smiling softly "So, what shall we do?"

Optimus, sitting up and planting a gentle kiss on Ratchet's lips "Something we should have done from the start."

Ratchet shuddered and then burried his head in Optimus's chest, weeping. Optimus simply held him and whispered softly "I am so very sorry Ratchet... For making you wait so long... My spark is yours. It always has been. Will you spark bond with me?"

Ratchet simply nodded.

There wasnt a face in the autobot base that didnt have a smile on it, as Ratchet and Optimus Prime confirmed what everyone had known all along, walking out of the medbay, hand in hand.

Optimus Prime, grinning "We have an announcement to make." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, Booyah. Ok, for those of you that dont study Cybertronian history... The battle of Tyger Pax, was the fight that lost Bumblebee his voice. He was sent to lead a small group of warriors, to distract Megatron so that Prime could get the Allspark off the planet. It worked, but at a horrible cost. Megatron crushed his voice box and killed every member of his team, leaving him laying there in a pile of rubble, barely alive. Prime, obviously, blames himself... Because Prime always blames himself. Thats what Prime does. Now, point two. Ironhide IS NOT the oldest remaining autobot. Kup is. Then comes Ratchet. Ratchet is older then Prime, who use to be Orion Pax, before the matrix of leadership rebuilt him into Optimus Prime, which literally means The Best of the Best. Just thought you might like to know... Yep. Onwards!

Chapter 8. Sex education.

Sunstreaker was deep in stasis, when someone slapping him upside the head pulled his systems back online. Without switching on his optic's he muttered "Slag off Ratchet" A familiar giggle pulled him to full awareness, finding a pair of small blue optics staring into his. He raised an optic ridge. "Does the word stasis mean nothing to you? he said with a smirk. Sparkplug grinned. "Nope.". He groaned, sitting up. "Thought not. How come you didnt wake up Sides?" "She did." Came a grumpy murmer from across the room.

Sparkplug scowled "Sides told me ta wake you."

Sideswipe, still half in stasis "Go away..."

Sunstreaker, grinning "Awwww, Sides is grumpy."

Sideswipe didnt reply, having sunk back into stasis.

Sunstreaker, seeing he was going to have to deal with this himself "So, whats up kid?"

Sparkplug, bluntly "Have you ever had sex?"

Sunstreaker, sputtering as Sideswipe woke up so fast he fell off his stasis bed "Where the slag did you find out about sex?"

Sparkplug, beaming with pride "I hacked into Ratchet's computer."

The twins stared at her in awe for a moment, then burst into howls of laughter. 

Sideswipe, laughing so hard energon leaks out of the sides of his optics "Primus Sparks, your a prodigy."

Sparkplug, grinning "Course I am. I grew up around you two. So... Have you?"

Sunstreaker, still chuckling "Not tellin"

Sparkplug glaring "Awwww come on! Im old enough!"

Sunstreaker "Nope."

Sparkplug, giving him her best pouty face "Pllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssseeeeee?"

Sunstreaker "No."

Sparkplug kicked him. "Why not?"

Sunstreaker, scowling "1. Watch the paint. 2. Cause I'm mean and 3. I'm going back into stasis, so slag you for kickin me." With that, he flopped face down on the stasis bed and pretended she wasnt there.

Sideswipe, grinning "He's just bein that way cause he couldnt get a femme if his spark depended on it.'

Sunstreaker, not moving "Not listenin"

Sideswipe, seeing the frustrated expression on Sparkplug's face "Oh come on now, don't pout. When your older, you'll find a special mech that makes you feel all happy inside. Then you'll get to see what sex is like for yourself. You dont need ta hear it from us. " He tapped the tip of her nose with his finger. "Dont be in such a hurry to grow up."

Sparkplug, pouting "But Im curious!"

Sunstreaker "Tell ya what. You go ask Bumblebee when he wakes up and I'll teach you how to take apart a battle drone with your bare hands."

Sparkplug grinned "But Im not allowed in the firing range."

Sunstreaker, chuckling "So? We've never let that stop us before."

She was about to respond when an alarm went off.

Sunstreaker "Well thats not good."

Sparkplug, looking scared "Whadda you think set it off?"

Sideswipe, getting up "Whadda you think kiddo? Stay here with Sunny." He cautiously slipped out the door.

Sunstreaker, groaning "He always gets to have all the fun. I say we go check it out, what do you think?" He looked down at Sparkplug with a grin, who nodded eagerly and took his outstretched hand. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- SQUEE, MORE ANGSTY DRAMA! JOYNESS! Ok, so I got the Transformers The Game for my Xbox 360 and they spent all their budget on graphics and not controls. Its seriously frustrating. Because in car mode, you go to turn and you end up doing a three sixty into a wall, then you get stuck, then you fail the mission because time runs out while your trying to turn around. RAR. But the graphic's are awesome and if it wasnt for that, the game would be too. And you start out as BUMBLEBEE! Squee! We love the Bee. The Bee is awesome. People complain about how he isnt a VW beetle anymore, but personally? I think the Camaro is better. BOOYAH. Anyhow, I may pick up the PS2 version too, just to see if the controls are better. I dunno, nothing beats the XBOX when it comes to graphics. I have rehersal in three hours! SQUEE. So, here we go. Short but sweet. Maccus lover. YES THEY HAVE GENITALS. GEEBUS. Can you say obsessed? I've decided, to make them hermaphrodites. Not the human version, fully functional. Just incase you didnt guess from the fact that two of them have gotten PREGNENT. I dunno what planet your from, but most MALES dont get pregnent. As for how old they are? Millions of years. Ancient. Yep. Very very old. OLD. Example of why I believe this. Ok, Cybertron is quite obviously not in our galaxy. The furthest planet from the sun in our solar system is Neptune, which is 5,900,000,000 km away. According to my husband, who has a PH.D in quantum physics, If you got on a jet and flew at 600 miles per hour from the Sun to Neptune, it would take you 513 years to get there. Meaning, just the journey to get from Cybertron to Earth, would take thousands, if not millions of years, and they had lives BEFORE they left. Its quite obvious they are millions of years old. They must be. Granted, according to google, Teltraan One has the ability to put them in stasis... But its more fun to think they are ancient. Yes, there is a reason I sound smart. I married a nerd. A very, very smart nerd. Nerds are awesome. We love nerds. YAY FOR NERDS! As for the basis of the hermaphrodite idea, that was my own. Usually, when there is something important missing in a species thats required for survival, said species will adapt to make up for it. There is a lack of females among the Autobots. Therefor, its only logical that they would adapt and become hermaphrodites to make up for it. I cant spell. I never said I was dumb. So naarney nar nar. Try to keep up. P.S- Yes, I like Yaoi. I REALLY like Yaoi. And Im obsessed with babies. I love babies. Babies are beautiful. No, I dont want one right now. For several reasons. One, I am still healing from losing my first two. Two, Babies and acting dont mix. Acting, is my outlet. Im not ready to give it up. Is there a character death in this chapter? Im going to be very very evil and NOT TELL YOU. MUAHAHAHA.

Chapter 9- Ouch.

Sunstreaker was pissed off. As he lay on the floor in a puddle of energon, trying to force his sparking, fritzing body to move, Sunstreaker was fairly sure that he had never been so pissed off in his entire life. Finally, he reached out to his twin.

"Sides...I need you..."

"I'm comin Sunshine"

"Sides... They got Sparks...'

Sideswipe, sounding worried "You ok?"

Sunstreaker, trying to sound sarcastic "Sure! I'm just layin here cause I like the way the floor smells."

Sideswipe "Hang on, Im coming..."

Sunstreaker, firmly "No, get Sparks first... "

Sideswipe "Sunny..."

Sunstreaker "Sides, they're after the sparklings."

-Across the base-

Sideswipe had his hands full. He was ripping through 26 decepticons, Ironhide had just gone down and he couldnt reach his brother or any of the other autobots. Normally, this wouldnt have been too bad, he had been in worse scrapes before. But tucked against his chest, was a very frightened Shatterstrike, clinging for dear life and chittering and chirping at the top of his vocal processor. The little sparkling was restricting the use of his shoulder cannons and forcing him to block with his right side. A sharp pain ripping down his back, let him know it was about to get worse. As he sunk to his knee's, system alarms going blaring in his head the last thing he heard as he slid to the floor, sheilding the sparkling in his arms with the last of his strength as his systems sputtered and shut down.

-Next to Ratchet's medbay-

Jazz felt Ironhide disapear. The pain that followed, had nothing to do with wounds covering him. With an almost animalistic scream, he charged into the decepticons with a strength that Ratchet and Optimus hadnt known he had, running blindly in the direction of his sparklings and his spark-mate. The moments distraction, cost them. Optimus turned at the sound of a pained grunt, just in time to see Ratchet slide to the floor, his intense blue optics flickering and going dim. The last words out of Optimus Prime's mouth as a decepticon slammed his skull against the floor was a soft, agony filled "No..."

-Down the hall-

Ellie watched in horror as Hot Rod hit the floor, blue gushing out of the side of his head as deep blue optics turned black and lifeless.

Ellie, screaming "ROD! GET UP! OH GOD PLEASE GET UP!"

Silence echoed as she felt something within her snap, just as a giant metal foot came down ontop of her.

fini

Author note: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! 


	10. Chapter 10

10 OH I AM SO EVIL! EVIL EVIL EVIL... But...BUT...This isnt the end... not yet. Nope. Not yet. Nope nope nope.MUAHAHAHAHA

Chapter 10 The voices in her head...

Sparkplug was scared. Very very scared. She knew that the angry red eyes glaring at her were not friendly. She knew with every fiber of her being. that something was horribly, horribly wrong. Frantic, she grabbed onto Sunstreaker's foot, trying to will him to feel her and wake up, tears forming as he didnt. The part of her that had always believed him indestructable shattered into a thousand pieces as she was dragged away, giving up all hope as she watched his still form getting smaller and smaller. "QUIET SPARKLING" the decepticon holding her growled. She brought her fist up, slamming it into his optic's with as much force as she could muster. With a hollar of pain, he dropped her. She didnt wait, she ran, as fast as her spindly little legs would go she ran. She ran until she tripped over something. Looking down she screamed as the blank face of Ironhide stared up at her, optics dim and lifeless. "NO! NO NO NO!" her tears fell as she realized he too was gone. Falling to her knees, she wept against the cold chest of the ancient warrior that had always been there to protect her as she realized she was on her own.

"Im so sorry kiddo..."

Her head jerked up as a familiar voice, soft and full of worry, filled her ears. She stared down at Ironhide, his face still and unmoving, his optics still empty and dark.

"You kin hear me?" The voice was curious now

She looked around, expecting to see him standing there, seeing nothing. Softly, she spoke his name. "Ironhide?"

"Primus you can hear me! Sparks... You have to get out of here... Its not safe"

"Iron...Where are you? Im scared!" She cried out, frantic, searching.

"Shhh kiddo... Im right here... Your just gonna have ta trust me. Can you do that?"

She nodded, tears of blue streaming down her face.

"Good girl... Now, Im gonna try ta get you to Optimus, but you have to listen to me, ok?"

"Yes..." she whispered

"Thats my girl... Now, take a minute, calm down. Yer gonna need a clear head ta do what Im about ta ask."

Sparkplug closed her eyes, the way Ratchet had taught her so long ago when she asked how he dealt with fixing people all the time and let herself relax.

"You calm?"

She nodded.

"I want you to pull my chest plate off and press it against you."

She opened her eyes wide in shock "What?"

"Come on girl, we dont have time ta argue."

"But...Iron...I..." She stared in horror at the sparkless corpse infront of her

"Yer protoform will take it as an upgrade and assimulate it."

Tears pouring down her cheeks she whispered "Your really dead arent you?"

The voice sounded sad "Took me long enough, didnt it?"

"I dont think I can do this..." She hung her head

"Sure ya can."

"How do you know?" She wept softly.

"Cause I know you kiddo. I watched you grow. You can do this. Now stop yer cryin and do it. We dont have much time" 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Are they dead? Ooooh wouldnt you like to know. MUAHAHA. Yes, I am evil and... I HAVE A FRYING PAN! -parry's the hammer with her frying pan- YAY FOR BANGING NOISES! The answer is maaaaaaaaaaaybe. Ironhide. Ironhide died protecting his sparklings. Sideswipe and Shatterstrike. The way I always pictured him going. Fighting to the death to protect someone he loves. Now, before you hate me. This chapter was inspired by When Your Gone, by The Cranberries and its not over... Not the way you think. Hold on to your lugnuts kiddies. Things are about to get... Intresting.

As Sparkplug ran her fingers along the dark blue armor that now covered her body, she realized that in this small way, Ironhide would always be there to protect her. The thought brought tears to her eyes.

"You look good kiddo. "

"Sparks..."

Sparkplug blinked as another voice spoke, her spark twisting as she recognized it. "Sides? Oh primus not you ..."

Sideswipe "Im happy to see you too kid, who the slag are you talking to?"

Hardly daring to hope, she looked around, seeing a pair of dim blue eyes looking at her. He smiled weakly.

Sideswipe "Hi."

Sparkplug, sounding scared "Sides... Ironhide is dead..."

A look of sadness crossed his face "I know."

Sparkplug "He talked to me though... Like...A ghost... He told me to put on his armor..."

Sideswipe looked at her curiously "Not suprised... What exactly did he say?."

Sparkplug smiled sadly "He told me to put on his armor and that he's gonna try to get me to Optimus."

Sideswipe "Im countin on it... Now listen up, I need your help."

Sparkplug nodded.

Sideswipe reached out and grabbed his pulse rifle off the floor, holding it out to her. "Point, pull the trigger. Thing pointed at goes boom. Got it?."

She stared at the massive weapon "Sides..."

He smirked. "Sparks, I didnt trash myself so you could argue about taking my favorite gun. Now take it."

She nodded and took it, trembling . "Sides..." Her eyes widened as he rolled, revealing the sleeping Shatterstrike that had been hidden under him.

Sideswipe "Your going to have to get you and Shatterstrike to Optimus Sparks... "

"Tell Sides I owe him one... And that I'll get you two to Optimus..."

Sparkplug "Ironhide says he owes you and he'll get us to Optimus... Sides...I dont think I can do this... I...Im scared..."

Sideswipe "He's still talkin to you eh? Tell him he there's a there's three tunnels where I use to store my stash, the right leads directly to Prime's office, the left one goes to Medbay and the one in the middle will take you to the firing range. My last communication with Prime, he, Jazz and Ratchet were holed up in Medbay. Thats your best bet."

"That'll be where we're goin then."

Sparks started to panic when Sideswipe shuddered. "Sides!"

He grinned weakly as his optics flickered "Goin offline again... Go on...Get goin..."

Sparks, tears flowing again "Dont leave me..."

Sideswipe, his voice sounding like a cd player thats batteries were dying "Never..." His optics dimmed and went black as he slumped against the floor.

"We have to go Sparks..."

Sparkplug, numb with sorrow, scooped up Shatterstrike, who chirped softly, then went back to sleep and positioned Sideswipe's rifle against her hip. "Yeah...Lets...Lets do this..."

"It'll be ok kiddo..."

She sniffled and tried to believe him.

"Ok, stay close ta the wall and head down the hallway to the right. Stop when you get to the overhang and wait for me"

She nodded, heading down the hallway with Shatterstrike clutched tightly against her, hiding the terror that filled her as she dashed madly to the overhang.

"SPARKS! GET DOWN!"

She heard Ironhide too late as pain ripped through her and everything went black. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, this is the part where things get really...REALLY weird! YAY! MARY SUE! BOOYAH. Hee. Disclaimer. I dont own transformers. Duh.

Chapter 12, Somewhere over the rainbow...

The social worker spoke to the man sitting infront of her in her usual offical manner. She had done this so many times, with so many perspective adopters. He listened with a look of quiet sympathy as she told him the story of the little girl he called about and asked to meet, based on the pictures of adoptable children on the Maricopa County Childrens Home website.

"She was found almost three years ago, wandering aimlessly through a walmart parking lot in the middle of night. The woman who had found her, claimed she had been crying out for someone named Ironhide, who ironically she claims is still with her. She hasnt shown up in any searches of the missing child database, we believe she was abandoned. She seems to have no memory of where she came from, accept for her name, which she claims is Annie. Adoption will require weekly visits to a therapist and monthly visits from a social worker. She is considered special needs, based on the fact that we believe she may have been traumatized. We normally dont adopt special needs kids to single parents, but due to your financal status, we can make an exception, as long as she is being taken care of"

The man gazed at the social worker, flashing a dazzling smile and pushed the stack of papers he had filled out suprisingly fast across the desk at her. "That wont be a problem. May I see her?"

The woman nodded, getting up and heading to the visiting area where the little girl was waiting. "This way."

She sat by herself at the little white kiddie table, not touching the other toys. Her blonde head bowwed intently over the picture she was drawing with crayons. The social worker spoke softly "Annie, this is Mr. Streak. Can you say hello?" The little girl didnt look up from the drawing. The man approached, kneeling beside her, looking at the drawing with a smirk. There, roughly drawn in crayon, was a dark blue robot. He watched her draw for a moment before speaking. "Hi there." She looked up, soft green eyes wide as they met soft blue ones. Tiny fingers reached out, stroking his cheek and he smiled, almost sadly. He spoke again, gently "Do you know who I am kiddo?" She looked at him, her voice small, uncertian "No..." He nodded, smiling comfortingly "Thats ok. Whatcha drawing?" She looked back down at her drawing "My imaginary friend. His name is Ironhide. He's a robot from another planet." The man grinned. "Is he now. I like robots." she looked up at him "If I come home with you, can he come too?" the man grinned "Sure." she smiled at him "Can I come home with you right now?" He shook his head "Not yet, but I would like to adopt you if your ok with it." She nodded eagerly. He looked up at the social worker, who was staring in awe and spoke, his voice firm and sure "How long will it take to finalize the adoption?" She stuttered, still amazed by how quickly the withdrawn, unsocial child had suddenly opened up to a man she had never met "Two weeks." He nodded "Lets get started then."

Two weeks later, it made the newspapers. Worlds sexiest man and famous super model Soliel Streak, had adopted a little girl. Celebrity photographers scrambled to get the first picture.

Said super model, had taken his new daughter to a movie and out to dinner, then they had sat up and played video games on his big screen tv until she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. Smiling softly, he scooped her up, carrying her gently up the stairs and putting her to bed. Blue eyes watched her sleep for a moment before he spoke, his voice a whisper "Welcome home Sparks..."

-later that night-

Annie woke up in the middle of the night, to the sound of voices. Creeping to her door, she listened.

"She doesnt remember anything."

"Amnesia, most likely caused by Decepticons. I wont be able to tell for certian until I can examine her."

"Cant we just tell her the truth?"

"It could cause physcological damage, she may not be ready to remember her past and until she is, we have no way of returning life to Optimus and the others."

"Ratchet... I've gone almost three years without Sideswipe. I dont know if I can wait much longer..."

"War comes with sacrifice Sunstreaker. We both know that."

"I wont abandon my brother Ratchet."

"Sunstreaker, have you ever known me to abandon anyone? We will keep trying, but we must go slow. We cant risk causing Sparkplug harm."

"When are Ellie and Tsukiko getting in?"

"Tommarow night, 9pm."

"I'm almost done repairing Hot Rod's main processor. As soon as thats finished, there will be nothing else I can do...Maybe playing with Tsukiko will jog some of her memories"

"So we just sit here, pretending to be human and wait until Sparkplug remembers who she is? What if she doesnt even have the matrix anymore? Then what?"

"I dont know Sunstreaker. I wish I did." 


	13. Chapter 13

-SHOVES SUNSTREAKER INFRONT OF THE BAZOOKA- Ha! That'll stop you. You wouldnt DARE scratch his paint job. YOUR NOT BRAVE ENOUGH! MUAHAHAHA! Teeheeheehee. Now go away, Im trying to write a fanfiction! -hurls yet another wrench at the autobots, who are chained to computer chairs.- TYPE FASTER YOU OVER GROWN MUTANT TOASTERS!

Chapter 13, imaginary friends and shared dreams

Confused after hearing the conversation between her new father and the strange man he was speaking to, Annie "Sparkplug" Streak climbed back into bed. She lay there a minute, before softly calling out "Ironhide?"

"I'm here."

"I got adopted by that Mr. Streak guy I was telling you about."

"Is he bein good to ya?"

"Yeah, but I heard him talkin to this guy called Ratchet about how I dont remember stuff."

"Ratchet? Thats a good thing kiddo. You kin trust Ratchet. He'll take care of ya."

"Ironhide... Are they the aliens you said use to be my family?"

"I hope so kid."

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door and Sunstreaker poked his head in "Annie? Hun, you ok?"

She looked up at him "I heard you talkin..."

Sunstreaker came in, sitting on the bed next to her "Sorry, I didnt mean to wake you up."

Sparkplug "Who is Ratchet?"

Sunstreaker smiled softly "My uncle. He's a doctor. You can meet him tommarow if you want."

Sparkplug "How come he calls you Sunstreaker?"

Sunstreaker looked thoughtful. "My name. Soliel. Its french, it means Sun. Sunstreaker is a nickname."

Sparkplug "Ironhide says I can trust Ratchet."

Sunstreaker smiled softly "He's right."

Sparkplug "Who is Sideswipe?"

Sunstreaker looked away, hiding the sorrow on his face "My brother... My best friend... He died, three years ago."

Sparkplug "I bet you miss him alot..."

Sunstreaker, looking down at the little child that was the only reason he hadnt joined his twin "More and more every day."

Sparkplug, yawning "Whats amnesia?"

Sunstreaker, running his fingers through her hair "It means your brain doesnt remember something its suppose to."

Sparkplug "Do I have amnesia?"

Sunstreaker "Well, when they found you, you didnt know who you were or where you came from, so you might."

Sparkplug "Can Ratchet fix it?"

Sunstreaker "If anyone can fix it, it would be Ratchet. But its ok if he cant. I like you just the way you are."

Sparkplug, biting her lip "Can I tell you a secret?"

Sunstreaker "You can tell me anything you want."

Sparkplug "Ironhide says that my family are aliens and that he thinks they might come back for me."

Sunstreaker gazed at her, looking thoughtful.

Sparkplug "I told the lady at the orphanage about it and she said that aliens didnt exist... Do you think Im crazy?"

Sunstreaker "No."

Sparkplug "Are you an alien?"

Sunstreaker laughed "What gave you that idea?"

Sparkplug "I dunno..."

Sunstreaker "Does it matter?"

Sparkplug "No... Its just... I use to believe that Ironhide was right... That someday... Maybe my family would come back for me... Its stupid"

Sunstreaker, soothingly "There's nothing stupid about believing that somewhere out there, is someone who loves you."

Sparkplug "Even if they're aliens?"

Sunstreaker grinned and tucked her in "Even if they're aliens. Now, you should try to go back to sleep. We have a busy day tommarow."

Sparkplug "Awww, do I gotta?"

Sunstreaker smirked "Nope, but if you dont your gonna be really really bored."

Sparkplug "Why?"

Sunstreaker, grinning "Cause Im going to bed."

Sparkplug "Soliel?"

Sunstreaker "Yeah?"

Sparkplug "Thanks..."

Sunstreaker, kissing her forhead and getting "Any time kiddo. Night."

Sparkplug "Night..."

With a sigh, Sparkplug snuggled into her pillow and drifted off to sleep, feeling safe for the first time in three years. Sunstreaker watched her for a moment, before heading downstairs and into the garage, opening a panel in the wall and stepping inside the elevator hidden there. Not seeing Ratchet, he walked into the main garage, feeling a twang of sorrow at the familiar sight of the lifeless forms before him. Brushing his fingers across the empty spark chamber of his twin, he whispered softly "Sides... I need you..." His spark dimmed a little, as once again he felt an empty hole where his brother had once been. A choking sound caused him to lift his head, just in time to see Ratchet crash to the floor.

Running to the fallen medic, he arrived as Ratchet was pulling himself to his feet with a strong grip on the table infront of him. "Hatchet..." Ratchet met his eyes, blue optics flaring "I am fine. Is she asleep?" He nodded, knowing the old medic was far from fine. "The sparkling again?" Ratchet sighed heavily, placing a hand on his creation cortex, which bulged almost grotesquely and nodded, knowing he couldnt hide from the one being who had still been alive when he had woken beside his lifeless spark-mate "I have kept her from being sparked, for far too long. She grows impatient." Sunstreaker hung his head "Ratchet... It could be years before Sparkplug remembers... And for all we know she may not even have the matrix... " Ratchet slammed a fist onto the table "Sunstreaker, Optimus created this spark within me and I will not spark her without him by my side. We will wait." 


	14. Chapter 14

So there. Yes, Ratchet has been pregnent for THREE YEARS. I have decided, that the autobot carries the spark until the spark is ready to be born, which can be weeks or years, depending on the spark and how badly it wants to come out. Yes, EVERYONE is dead, except for Ellie, Sunstreaker and Ratchet. No they are not going to stay that way. Yes, Annie is Sparkplug, but the decepticons sold her to the humans... Who used that human turning serum thingy on her... As soon as Ratchet finished repairing Sunstreaker, they immediatly left for earth to search for Sparkplug. Now, the object of all these "chapters" is to BUILD THE PLOT. If I told you everything that happens in one chapter, there wouldnt be a reason to type anymore. And yes, Tsukiko is Hot Rod's daughter. Like I said, try to keep up... Goodness people. As for the review stating "I cant believe it, Sunny's a model." DUH. Are you kidding? Sunstreaker being anything less would be unbelieveable. WARNING: DEAD CHARACTER STAYS DEAD.

Chapter 14, jarred memories, broken mechs and saying goodbye...

Sparkplug shivered as something tickled under her nose. She swatted at it, only to have it move to the inside of her ear. She groaned and opened one eye, then the other, blinking at Sunstreaker's grinning face. In his right hand, he held a feather. "Its about time you woke up lazy head." She mumbled and rolled over, going back to sleep. He grinned and said loudly "Ok fine, I guess you dont want to go shopping then. I'll just buy clothes for myself and you can wear what you already have." She sat up abruptly.

Sparkplug "Shopping?"

He grinned like a cheshire cat as he strolled out of the room, calling over his shoulder "Shopping. Get dressed, I'll make breakfast."

Sparkplug pulled on the clothes she had worn the day before and ran to the bathroom, brushing her hair and teeth and running for the stairs. She could smell pancakes. She didnt notice the rug at the top of the stairs until she had caught her foot on it. With a scream she began to tumble. She heard Soliel's alarmed shout, just as she smacked her head on a stair and everything went black.

Through a haze, she heard someone shouting.

"PRIMUS SLAG IT ALL SUNNY YOU HAVENT HAD HER THREE DAYS AND YOU'VE ALMOST KILLED HER ALREADY! GIVE ME THAT YOU FRAGGING GLITCH FRITZ!"

She heard Sunny shout back "I WAS MAKING PANCAKES"

There was a loud crunch and a yelp of pain and the other voice yelled back "THATS NO EXCUSE"

There was a soft cry and she heard Sunstreaker speak gently, all the anger gone from his voice "Slag it Ratchet... We have to tell her. Your falling apart and Im losing my mind. We cant do this alone."

The other voice spoke, sounding pained "I dont want to burden her with this Sunny..."

Sunstreaker, sighing "I dont want to pretend anymore Ratchet."

The other voice spoke again, this time, the voice crackled, as if it was speaking through a staticy radio "My hologram program is on the fritz... Bring her down to the lab..."

Everything disapeared... When she next became aware, she looked up at a face that suddenly was overwhelmingly familiar. With a soft cry she threw her arms around him, sobbing as it all came flooding back. Two strong arms slid around her, rocking her gently. She looked up, meeting two blue eyes filled with concern and a voice she had known her entire life filled her ears. "Hi." She whispered softly "Your alive..." Suprise crossed his handsome face, followed by a glimmer of hope "Sparks?" she burried her face against him "I...I remember... I remember it...and you were... You were...And...Oh primus... Ironhide...And...The cons... They...NO ONE CAME SUNNY! I WAS ALL ALONE AND NO ONE CAME!"

Sunstreaker held her while she wept, burrying his face in her hair as streaks of blue trickled down his holograms cheeks "Shhhh... Its ok kid... Its ok...I got you..."

A familiar voice echoed through the room "You could not have picked a better time to regain your memory..." She looked up, staring in horror at what had once been Ratchet. Chunks of him were missing, as if someone had started pulling him apart, piece by piece and stopped halfway through, his abdomen was horrifically distended, his usually intense blue optics dim and dull. He was holding himself upright by clutching the table beside him with such a grip the metal bent under his fingers. She spoke in a choked whisper "Ratchet... What...' He raised an optic ridge "Dont. I am fine. How do you feel?" It was then, that she realized for the first time in her life, how Ratchet coped with things. By making sure everything and everyone around him was fine. Sunstreaker spoke, his voice twisted with sorrow "We need your help Sparks...Your the only one that can fix things... I need Sides... I cant go on without him... And Ratchet is going to keep going until he drops, which will be any day now... We need the rest of the team... Or we arent gonna make it..." Ratchet sighed heavily, looking down at her. For the first time, he looked old. "What Sunny is trying to say little one, is that we need the matrix to restore life to Optimus, Bumblebee, Hot Rod, Ironhide, Sideswipe and Jazz. If you are feeling up to it, I have done all the repairs on them I can do. We have been searching for you... For a long time little one... In hopes that perhaps you could do what I cannot." Sparkplug looked up at them, feeling her heart drop into her stomach as she tried to think of how to tell them that she didnt know how to do what they wanted her to do. Her heart grew even heavier, as Ratchet showed her the bodies of her fallen family... They were patched together with sickeningly familiar bits of bright yellow and red. "Ratchet...You..." He nodded "They needed the parts. I had them to spare. I have done it before, many times." Trembling, she clung to his leg. He smiled sadly, patting the top of her head with the tip of a finger. "This is the reality of war Sparks." She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears "Why do you do it Ratchet?" He looked over the still forms before him. "Because. I can. So can you." he turned his gaze to her "Will you?" She nodded "I... Dont know how..." He smiled "Half the time, neither do I. Most of the time, I simply feel what I'm doing and hope its right. Trust yourself little one... You can do this." She turned to look at Sunstreaker, who stood beside the body of his twin. He ran his fingers across his brother's empty spark casing, turning to look at her "We trust you Sparks..." A muffled grunt caused them both to turn towards Ratchet, who had both hands firmly on the table infront of him, his face twisted with pain. Sunstreaker caught him as he fell, his hologram flickering under the strain of the weight being placed apon it before it disapeared and Ratchet hit the floor, his optics dimming. Moments later a familiar yellow autobot came crashing through the wall, his voice full of a fear Sparks hadnt known him capable of feeling. "RATCHET!" Sparks paniced, watching the one person who always fixed everything as he broke before her eyes, blue energon pooling on the floor beneath him as his body jerked and twitched. Sunstreaker held him down, turning to her, optics wide "Sparks...This sparkling is sucking the life out of Ratchet and he wont release it until Optimus is online...You gotta try... " She ran to the still form of Optimus, scrambling onto the stasis bed. She stared at his lifeless face for a moment, tears pouring down her cheeks as she climbed across his chest. When her hand touched his spark casing, the entire world exploded in a flash of blue. When it cleared, empty black optics now shone bright blue. Dizzy and disoriented, she babbled like a fool "Optimus...I...Help...". A gently metal hand slowly lifted her, fingers curling around her protectively as he sat up. That deep voice that made everything ok, calming her pounding heart. "Sparkplug, what has happened?" He got up as she clung to his finger, making his way towards his fallen spark-mate. She whispered, frightened "Everything is wrong..." He stared down at her, smiling gently "Calm little one, everything will be alright." He turned his gaze back to Ratchet and a look of horror crossed his face before it disapeared under the iron mask that was Optimus being in control of things. "Sunstreaker, take Sparkplug and see to your twin" Sunstreaker nodded, gently cupping Sparkplug in his hand as Optimus knelt beside Ratchet, they walked towards the still form of Sideswipe. The last thing Sparkplug saw was Optimus tenderly pulled Ratchet's head into his lap, speaking softly to him. Sunstreaker looked down at her, his blue optics bright, a look of worry plain to see on his face, which suddenly turned to joy. With a strangled cry, he held her against him and ran towards his brother, who was sitting up, looking confused. Setting her as gently as he could while hurrying onto the table infront of them, Sunstreaker flew through the air, tackling Sideswipe with a resounding clang. "SIDES!" Sideswipe scowled, wrapping his arms around his twin "Slag-head, you dented my armor." Sunstreaker grabbed onto the bond and yanked, sending Sideswipe crashing to the table with the intensity of the sensation that caused. "Three slagging years..." Sunstreaker croaked, laying across his twin and staring deeply into his optics, before burrying his head against Sideswipe's chest, sobbing like a child. Sideswipe, his voice soft as he clung to Sunstreaker "I tried to get back to you Sunny... I couldnt get out of the darkness... I'm sorry..." Sunstreaker, punching him hard enough to put a good sized dent in his face plate "DONT YOU EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN YOU PIT SUCKING GLITCH BUCKET" with a loud crash, the twins hit the floor, beating the slag out of eachother.

Sideswipe, yelling "YOU DENTED MY ARMOR YOU FRITZ!"

Sunstreaker, yelling louder "IM GONNA DENT MORE THEN THAT YOU RUSTY TOASTER"

Ironhide, his voice booming "KNOCK IT THE SLAG OFF"

Sparkplug turned, staring up at the hulking blue mech glaring furiously at the fighting twins, an equally irritated looking Jazz behind him and felt relief flood through her. Eyes rolling back into her head, she slumped to floor 


	15. Chapter 15

SQUEE. So yeah, about Shatterstrike... MUAHAHAHA. Forgot about him did you? SHADOWCAT! SHEESH! GIMME A CHANCE TO WRITE THE STORY! GAH! Im getting to that! RURF! WARNING! HERMAPHRODITE ROBOT SEX. GRAPHIC! INVOLVES USE OF THE WORD PHALLUS! MUAHAHA.

15, Mamas, dont let your babies grow up to be decepticons...

-Underground decepticon base, Cybertron-

"You are certian they believe he is offline?"

"Yes lord Starscream."

"Excellent. Begin the procedure."

With an evil smirk, Soundwave entered the mind of the squirming sparkling beneath him. The evil smirk grew into a grin as Shatterstrike began to scream.

-SoHo California-

Ratchet shuddered online and his hand instantly went to his creation cortex. Panic filled him as he felt nothing where the sparkling should have been. It calmed as he heard a voice he had thought he might never hear again. "She is fine..." He turned his head, looking up at the beautiful face of Optimus Prime, before moving to the massive pulsing blue orb he held in his right hand. Optic's wide with awe, Ratchet reached out a finger, gently stroking the little spark that he had carried within him for far too long. "She is huge..." Optimus looked down at him "Why did you not spark her?" Ratchet, his voice heavy with sorrrow "I couldnt do it... Without you." Optimus gently leaned down, kissing Ratchet tenderly. "I am always with you. You are my spark." Ratchet smiled up at Optimus, whispering "I missed you..." Optimus smiled "I missed you too. What shall we name our sparkling?" Ratchet looked down at the pulsing sparkling that shined so brightly her light was almost blinding. "Brightspark." Optimus actually grinned. "I think that name fits her well." 

-Upstairs in the mansion in SoHo, above the garage-

Sparkplug moaned softly. "Sparks..." Her eyes met a pair of light blue ones and she smiled at the sight of Bumblebee's freckled hologram sitting on the bed beside her. "Daddy..." He smiled, gently running his fingers through her hair "How are you feeling Sparks?"

Sparkplug "Im ok... What happened?"

He looked down at her "You fainted. Ironhide thinks it was exhaustion. "

Sparkplug sat up abruptly "RATCHET! Is he...?"

Bumblebee "He's fine, he sparked this morning. Its a girl. Optimus is looking after them both. I am so proud of you Sparkplug..."

She looked up at him "For what?"

He grinned his little half grin "For being you"

-in another room of the garage downstairs-

Hot Rod slowly came online, reaching up to rub the side of his skull where he had been hit. "Primus...What the pit hit me?"

"Rod?"

His spark skipped a pulse as he heard her voice, turning his head, blue optics meet dark brown eyes. He smiled softly "Hey babe"

Sobbing, she threw herself against his face, kissing the corner of his mouth "Dont you hey babe me... "

Amusement turned to concern as he snapped his hologram on, wrapping his arms around her. "How long I been out?"

Ellie, her voice a hoarse whisper "Three years..."

He lifted her into his arms and just held her, hating himself for what he must have put her through "Im so sorry babe..."

Ellie pulled away, smiling at him "Tsukiko will want to meet her daddy."

He looked confused "Tsukiko..."

She punched him, rolling her eyes "You dont remember?"

He thought about it for a minute, then his blue eyes widened and his hologram flickered off as his head hit the stasis table with a thud.

-14 miles down the road, going 210mph-

Sunstreaker, tearing down the road "I missed you."

Sideswipe, oh so gently tapping the rear bumper of the yellow Lamborgini infront of him "I know."

Sunstreaker "Watch the paint."

Sideswipe "I always do."

Sunstreaker, took a sharp left without slowwing down. His brother followed effortlessly.

Sideswipe "Where we goin?"

Sunstreaker "Heaven"

Sideswipe "What?"

Sunstreaker pulled into a parking lot under a sign that said "Digori Custom Car Detailing" His brother laughed, his hologram following the slender blonde as he went inside to order the premium package for both of them.

- 20 miles south of the twins, laying in a meadow in the middle of a national forest-

Jazz lovingly kissed the streams of blue trickling down Ironhide's face. "We will try again..."

Ironhide, his voice ragged with the grief he had finally released in the arms of his spark-mate "Some warrior I am... Cant even keep my own sparkling alive..."

Jazz moved his lips to meet Ironhide's, quieting him with a tender kiss "This isnt your fault."

Suddenly Ironhide couldnt stop himself, with a grunt he rolled, moving Jazz beneath him as he deepened the kiss. "Wanna forget..."

Jazz responded by running his hands down the dented and scratched blue armor the mech ontop of him, smirking as his own armor was assimulated, leaving a slender silver protoform in its place. Ironhide grunted and in moments was in the same state. Jazz moved downwards, placing passionate kisses along the base of Ironhide's neck, running his fingers across the scarred silver of Ironhide's back, then looked up at him curiously as he pushed the smaller mech away, looking down at him intently. Jazz knew that look. He grinned, running his fingers down Ironhide's chest, coming to stop at the cleft between his legs, circling slowly. Ironhide moaned and sunk his teeth into Jazz's shoulder. Jazz shuddered as his body responded, his phallus unsheathing and pressing against Ironhide's thigh. Ironhide grinned and grabbed it, sending pulse waves through his hand as Jazz cried out softly, optics flickering as he arched his back, pressing his spark against Ironhides, energy crackling as the sparks joined, sending shockwaves of intense pleasure through both until Ironhide thought he would explode. Panting, Jazz pulled away and slowly went back to passionatly placing kisses along Ironhide's chest, circling his creation cortex with the tip of his tongue as the old mech shuddered beneath him. Ironhide's phallus stood tall and proud in the moonlight, trembling as Jazz moved his tongue down, placing kisses along its length before moving back up. Ironhide grunted, his voice strained "Jazz... Cant...What the slag are ya waitin for?" Jazz grinned, then slammed himself against Ironhide, both phallus's sliding into the others creation cortex as their bodies moved together, driven by passion as they brought eachother to the brink, then fell over it together, sparks crackling against eachother, then joining in an intense burst of unbearable pleasure. The quiet of the forest, shattered by the sound of joined cries of passion.

When it was over, they lay against eachother, panting. Ironhide slid his arms around Jazz, kissing him tenderly. Ironhide's voice was gruff "Boy...The things ya do with yer tongue...Aint good fer me..." Jazz grinned, blue optics sparkling "I didnt hear you complain when I was doin em." Ironhide snorted. Jazz laughed.

-Back to the twins-

Sideswipe "Did that guy just flip you off?"

Sunstreaker "Yep."

Sunstreaker watched with a grimace as Sideswipe pulled into the lane infront of the guy, cutting him off and slamming on his brakes, causing the car behind him to slam into his rear with a crunch of metal.

Sunstreaker "Have you lost your slagging mind?! "

Sideswipe's hologram got out, replying through com link to his brother "Yep."

The human was irate, yelling and screaming and Sideswipe just stood there, the expression of extreme calm one Sunstreaker knew all too well. Someone was about to get slagged. Sunstreaker parked, stepping out of himself and leaning calmly against his hood, hands in pockets as he watched the scene infront of him.

Irate man "YOU CUT ME OFF!"

Sideswipe, calmly and motioned to Sunny, who waved "You should have been paying attention."

Irate man "I HOPE YOU HAVE GOOD INSURANCE"

Sideswipe grinned "Nope."

The man was turning beet red now "What do you mean nope?"

Sideswipe "I have no insurance. Not that it matters. You hit me."

The man started screaming unintellegable as Sideswipe's blue eyes locked onto a dark blue gmc topkick, being tailed by a Pontiac Solstice as they both sped past, then skid to a halt, flipping an illegal U-Turn.

Sunny, rolling his eyes heavenward "Now you've done it. We are so slagged..."

-Private COM-

Ironhide "Do I even want to know?"

Sunstreaker "Nope."

Jazz "What happened?"

Sideswipe "Whats it look like?"

Ironhide "It looks like yer in slaggin trouble boy."

Sunstreaker "He flipped me off."

Ironhide, growling "Sides... How many times we gotta do this before you grow the slag up?"

Sideswipe "How many times we gotta do this before you realize we can take care of ourselves?"

Jazz "Enough. Finish up and head back to the base. And Sides? You WILL pay him for the damage to his car."

Sideswipe groaned "He hit me!"

Jazz "Right. I guess that makes you the stupid one, since even a sparkling could have avoided him."

With that the solstice and the topkick drove passed, the holographic driver of the topkick shooting the twins a glare that would make a human melt into a puddle of fear and crawl away.

Sighing in defeat, Sunstreaker pulled out his checkbook, heading over to try to calm down the pissed off human before his brother got them in even more trouble. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16, ok you slagbutters, back by popular demand... I give you... SAM. 

Bumblebee was resting peacefully in stasis, when something jerked him to full awareness. Hardly daring to hope, he focused on it for a moment, before tearing through the garage so fast he broke the door off its hinges. Optimus caught him as he slipped on the floor, almost going tumbling and steadied him, looking at the younger bot with concern. "Bee, whats going on?" Bumblebee looked up at him, blue optics wide "Take care of Sparks... I... I feel him...I...He's back online... I..." Bumblebee pulled free and ran for the exit to the base, in car form before the garage door was finished opening and ripping up the road at a speed that no normal car could reach. Optimus Prime stood there for a moment, then headed towards Medbay, where Sparks was being examined by Ratchet.

-private com-

"Optimus to Sunstreaker"

Sunstreaker grumbled "What?"

"I need a favor."

Sunstreaker, sounding suprised "Your asking me to do you a favor?"

"Please?"

"Sure thing. Whats up Big O?"

"Follow Bumblebee without being seen."

Sunstreaker, sounding even more suprised "Recon?"

"Yes."

Sunstreaker "Why?"

"I believe, someone may be posing as Sam. He took off before I could stop him."

Sunstreaker, sounding concerned "Trap?"

"Possibly."

Sunstreaker "I'm on it."

"Thank you."

Sunstreaker, cheerfully "Any time."

-20 minutes later-

Sunstreaker, hidden by a full masking frequency and looking like a bright red Dodge Viper with a pretty blonde teenage girl sitting in the front seat yapping away on a cell phone, pulled into a familiar parking lot behind Bumblebee and contacted Optimus Prime.

-private com-

"Sunstreaker to Optimus"

"Optimus here."

"Guess where I am?"

"What did you do this time?"

Sunstreaker chuckled "Nothin I know of. Bumblebee just pulled into the parking lot of the Maricopa County Childrens Home. The same place we found Sparks."

"Hmmm... Too much of a coincidance. Stay alert."

Sunstreaker "Well slag... Hang on, Bee is hailing me."

"What happened to not being seen?"

Sunstreaker "Its Bee. Your suprised?"

"Report back to me when you know whats going on."

Sunstreaker "Sure thing."

-Closing private channel, opening private channel with Bumblebee-

Bumblebee "You made her boobs too big."

Sunstreaker chuckled "Didnt fool you huh?"

Bumblebee "No... But Im glad your following me. I need your help."

Sunstreaker "With what?"

Bumblebee "I think Sam is in that building.

Sunstreaker, his voice soft "Bee, his spark didnt go out, it was shattered. There's no way..."

Bumblebee, his voice almost angry "I have to know Sunny."

Sunstreaker, sighing "Ok."

Together, they walked into the orphange. The receptionist looked up and Sunstreaker flashed her one of his dazzling smiles, melting her heart.

Sunstreaker, his voice a mix between cheerful and seductive. "Hello beautiful."

The receptionist blushed, batting her eye lashes "Hi... Can I help you?"

Sunstreaker, blue eyes twinkling "Oh I sure hope so. I'm looking for a Samuel Witwicky. I dont suppose he works here?"

She looked at her computer "No, sorry, there's no one here by that name. Anything else I can help you with? "

Sunstreaker looked to Bee, who had an almost heart broken expression, before turning back to her "Nope. That'll do it. But if you could drop a line for me to Ms Davies? She handled my adoption of a little girl from here not too long ago. I'm looking to adopt a son." He handed her his card, which caused her to sputter.

Receptionist, oogling "You...Your Soliel Streak..."

Sunstreaker flashed his dazzling smile again "That would be me."

Sunstreaker leapt over the desk, catching her as she fainted and grinning boyishly. "Well that worked well."

Bumblebee, looking shocked "What did you do?"

Sunstreaker "Little trick I learned from Ratchet. Changed her brain frequencies to put her to sleep." In an instant, the receptionist was moved under the desk and out of sight and Sunstreaker, looking like her identical twin, was sitting in her chair, grinning as he tossed Bumblebee her key card to the door."Go find Sam and stay out of sight."

Bumblebee didnt have to be told twice. Unlocking the door, he headed down the hallway in the direction of the sparkpulse he knew as well as his own.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. Squee.

Chapter 17, you again...

Shilo was running down the hallway. She didnt know why. Suddenly, she just had to run. Something was pulling her, calling her. The pulsing she had felt inside her 3 days ago was back and it was stronger, growing as she ran, until she skid to a stop infront of the man that had haunted her dreams for years. The man with the yellow Camaro. Bee. Meeting his wide blue eyes, she knew it could be no other. He stared at her. She stared at him. With a voice that wasnt her own, she said one small word. "Bee?" Most teenage girls would be terrified by what was happening to her. But Shilo, somehow couldnt find it in her to be afraid. He spoke, his voice quiet, almost afraid "Sam?" Her eyes rolled back into her head and the ground came up to meet her. 

Sunstreaker raised an eyebrow as Bee came crashing through the door, carrying an unconcious teenage girl. "I thought we were rescueing Sam, not picking up chicks."

Bumblebee, softly "Its him."

Sunstreaker nodded, getting up "Lets go then."

Bee put the girl in his back seat and tore off after the Lamborghini.

Sunstreaker "You do know we're kidnapping right?"

Bumblebee "Since when was breaking a law a problem for you?"

Sunstreaker "Never said it was. But people are gonna be lookin for her."

Bumblebee "I dont care."

Sunstreaker "Good. We're leaving for Japan tommarow. "

Bumblebee "How?"

Sunstreaker, grinning "I am the mighty Sunstreaker. I can do anything."

Bumblebee "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight."

Sunstreaker "Stick with me kid. I'll get us into more trouble then you can handle."

Sideswipe, gently tapping Bumblebee's rear bumper "Awww, having a party without me? Im hurt."

Sunstreaker "Not my fault you waited so damned long to break out of the Brig."

Bumblebee "Hi Sides!"

Sideswipe "Hi Bee! I hear you kidnapped a beautiful woman! Way to go lil guy!"

Sunstreaker "Sides... Is that Sparkplug in your front seat?"

Sideswipe "Yep!"

Sunstreaker "Your homicidal."

Sideswipe "You know you like it."

Bumblebee "You hurt that kid Sides and I'll tell everyone about the femme chest plate you use to keep under your stasis bed."

Sunstreaker laughed. "Hey thats my leverage, find something else"

Bumblebee "She's waking up...What should I do?"

Sideswipe "Kiss her!"

Bumblebee, sounding nervous "I...Uh...But...You think I should?"

Sunstreaker, chuckling "You might want to make sure she knows who you are first, but yeah. Kissing usually works"

Bumblebee looked down at the stirring girl in his arms, feeling a joy he had thought had died forever the day Sam had jumped infront of him and he had felt his spark shatter.

Shilo opened her eyes, to find herself staring into two deep blue ones and a face that somehow she knew.

Bumblebee, smiled softly "Hi."

She blinked, then reached up, touching his cheek with her fingertips. He closed his eyes. "Is this a dream?" She muttered softly. He opened his eyes, looking at her curiously for a moment.

Bumblebee "I sure hope not. Do you know who I am?"

She nodded, feeling like she was in a daze "I dream about you all the time... Your Bee... And... I think...I love you..."

Bumblebee, gently leaning down to kiss her "I love you too." As his lips met hers, Shilo somehow knew that she had loved him forever, even if she didnt know how. As her arms slid around him, the world exploded in a sea of blue.

Sunstreaker blared his horn as the yellow camaro swerved suddenly, almost hitting him. Sideswipe giggled.

Sideswipe "Ya know what they say. Love can be hazardous to your paint job."

Sunstreak "Shut it tuna can"

Sideswipe "Ford"

Sunstreaker "Oh its on!"

Sideswipe "Sparks"

Sunstreaker "NO FAIR"

Sideswipe grinned "Hey, she wanted to come."

"Optimus Prime to Sunstreaker"

Sunstreaker groaned and answered his COM

"Yeah"

Optimus "Where are you?" 

"We're headed back to the base."

Optimus "Did you find anything?"

"Just Sam"

Optimus "Are you certian its him?"

Bumblebee "Yes."

Sunstreaker "The fact that Bee just spark joined with her so violently he almost smashed into me, I would say is a pretty good indication."

Bumblebee, sounding sheepish "Sorry..."

Optimus "Return to base. I want to see him when you get in. Oh and tell your twin he now has another week in the brig instead of two days."

Sideswipe swore as Bumblebee and Sunstreaker laughed, heading single file in the direction of the base. 


End file.
